It is known in the art to attach a platform to a vehicle for increasing the carrying capacity of the vehicle. The platform generally consists of a rectangular surface that attaches to a trailer or receiver hitch on the vehicle. In this manner, the platform undesirably extends the length of the vehicle. However, the benefit of carrying additional cargo external to the vehicle generally outweighs the detriment of lengthening the vehicle.
When additional carrying capacity is not needed, it is desirable to store the platform in a convenient, readily accessible location. One solution, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,590; 6,382,486; and 6,513,690, is to fold the platform toward the vehicle and leave the platform attached to the vehicle in this folded position. Although this solution ensures that the platform is readily accessible, the platform still adds some length to the vehicle. In addition, the folded platform may be aesthetically undesirable or it may interfere with the vehicle's trunk or tailgate operation.
Another solution is to remove the platform from the vehicle and store the platform until needed. Although this solution restores the vehicle to its original length, the platform is generally too bulky to store inside the vehicle, and storing the platform separate from the vehicle limits the accessibility of the platform.
Therefore, the need exists for a cargo carrier that can increase the carrying capacity for a vehicle and that can also be conveniently stored with the vehicle when not in use.